


Smoke and Mirror

by misura



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of weakness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke and Mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [opalmatrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/gifts).



> a supershort, dashed off at the last minute treat for the one pairing of characters recipient indicated not-gen would not be unwelcome ^^

Hinoe tastes sweet and prickly, like the smoke she blows into Reiko's hair when she feels Reiko is being silly or sad or any other kind of human - it's a light, fleeting taste, there and gone again, before Reiko can even begin to regret it, regret _this_ , because this is not what she does, not who she is (except that it is, and why not; she's got Hinoe's name, safely written down in her book; why _shouldn't_ she get to use it, for whatever she wants?).


End file.
